


A balanced diet (Iwaizumi Hajime x reader)

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Summary: There’s nothing better for Iwaizumi than having you on the menu.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 3





	A balanced diet (Iwaizumi Hajime x reader)

When you came back home from your run, the apartment was still empty, so you simply dashed under the shower. Some water and bubbles later, you were good as new and went back to your living room, where you found Iwaizumi in the kitchen area, his hoodie sleeves rolled up, intent on taking food from the fridge.  
, you said to him while you finished brushing your freshly dried hair.  
asked the dark-haired boy, his eyes following the movements of your arms while you tied your hair in a high ponytail and then letting it fall on your raised chest.  
You stepped close to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, followed by a smile.  
His look was charged with the seriousness only an athletic trainer like him could have.  
 _You said while going to sit on the sofa some metres away, leaning against the armrest.  
Iwaizumi took some steps in your direction, observing you from head to toe. You were wearing just some shorts and an old T-shirt from some summer camp you went to during high school that was now of a faded powder blue.   
You looked at him, perplexed.   
The boy got closer once more, sitting on the sofa where your feet were standing.   
Your eyes widened at those words and a red burst of heat crossed your face. You then smiled while the boy caressed your knees.   
A smug smile appeared on Iwaisumi’s face and a moment later he had already taken off your shorts and panties in one smooth movement, leaving you with an interrupted breath on the sofa. _With his hoodie still on the boy rushed toward you with greediness.  
His tongue started to slide across your labia, making you release soft whines of pleasure, only to start circling your clitoris some time later. You gripped at the sofa with one hand and at Iwaizumi’s hair with the other, while the boy kept giving you pleasure with his hot tongue.  
You felt hot, very hot. Your head was light and heavy at the same time and your legs were leaning against the head of the boy, who virtuously moved his tongue along your core, patient but firm. He knew exactly how to make you feel good.  
After a couple of minutes, your grip on his hair tightened.   
The boy didn’t stop and just murmured in assent, the vibration of his voice on you becoming the coup de grace that sealed your orgasm. Numerous moans echoed through the room while your body tensed up in the peak of pleasure.  
When Iwaizumi stopped, raising his gaze and looking at you like you were a piece of art, he was struck by the beauty of your face after your orgasm. Your lines would soften and relax, giving you an aura of serenity. A very arousing serenity. The boy got on his knees and took off his hoodie and T-shirt, letting you enjoy the view of his toned body. Then he was all over you. After pressing a kiss on your lips, he went down to your neck, where he started keenly sucking on your skin. he whispered.  
He didn’t need to ask you twice. Your hands slid along his sides and soon you unbuttoned his jeans, while you breathed frantically in the grip of the pleasure gifted to you by the boy’s lips on your neck. You would need to put a lot of concealer the following day to cover the mark, but it was absolutely worth it. Iwaizumi stood up quickly, taking off his last clothes and then his warm body was already close to yours again. He looked at you with a half-questioning expression.  
you answered, your voice shaking in excitement.  
And so he entered you, his movement a bit too fast, making you wince. After a couple of thrusts, his movements became facilitated by your post-orgasm wetness, you started to feel as good as he was and both your moans started to fill the room. It was fucking good.  
Your hand grabbed the boy’s muscular arms while he looked at you with burning eyes. It was typical of him. When you two made love, he wouldn’t stop staring at you briefly. It had taken you some time to get used to, but now you managed to reciprocate his look for most of the time, only stopping when your eyes would shut after a particularly strong thrust.  
Iwaizumi was keeping a fast pace, as energetic as ever, and you liked that a lot. You felt the beginning of an orgasm sprouting from your lower abdomen and your eyes started closing while your face squirmed in pleasure. Iwaizumi seemed close too.   
Your legs, just like your walls, clenched while you came for a second time with loud moans and that grip, together with quick, strong thrusts, gave Iwaizumi what he needed, making him reach seventh heaven and making him come into you with a deep groan.  
After some long and deep breaths by both you and Iwaizumi, you sighed.   
The boy burst into laughter, his dark eyes meeting yours, and gave you a sweet kiss. __


End file.
